


i'll make it right for you

by lycanthropology (deanlosechester)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlosechester/pseuds/lycanthropology
Summary: “God, I can’t believe you’re like. An actualized creation. A real thing that exists. And I’m, like, responsible for you? My mom wouldn’t even let me have a fish growing up. But don’t worry, that was like 30 years ago, my guy, I can do this. I can do this, right?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	i'll make it right for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this tiny fic! It's literally the first fanwork I've written in like five years so bear with me if I'm a little rusty. Sometimes I just think about Richie holding a baby and I cry about it. I'm also addicted to commas.

A distant clink brought Eddie out of the dream he was having (something about a train, and Santa was there?) and he blinked, sleepy-eyed, at the clock. 4:23 AM. He stretched, frowning when his right hand hit an empty pillow. Richie wasn’t in bed. He heard low humming from the kitchen and smiled.

Eddie climbed out of bed and padded softly towards the kitchen, stopping only when he heard Richie whispering quietly. Peeking around the corner wall that led into the kitchen, he could see Richie pulling a bottle out of the bottle warmer and dripping a little bit of formula onto his arm before settling down on the floor and tilting the bottle into their baby’s waiting mouth.

“There you go, little dude,” Richie murmured, smiling down at Jack. Eddie’s heart clenched. _Is it normal to love someone so much it causes you physical pain?_ He thought. _Note to self: ask Dr. Andros about this._

He leaned against the wall, listening to the soft gulps Jack made as he drank his formula, smiling at Richie’s tender expression.

“God, I can’t believe you’re like. An actualized creation. A real thing that exists. And I’m, like, responsible for you? My mom wouldn’t even let me have a fish growing up. But don’t worry, that was like 30 years ago, my guy, I can do this. I _can_ do this, right?”

Jack cooed up at his father, little pudgy hands grasping at Richie’s shirt. Eddie was about to step into the kitchen, but Richie continued.

“Eds, you know, your other dad? Yeah, he’s got this shit figured out. I think he’s been parenting us since we were kids. He’s gonna love you so hard, man. He acts like he’s all worried about your diet but I know that motherfucker’s going to be sneaking you donuts just because he can.”

Eddie almost snorted. He was right. He’d probably give Jack anything he wanted.

Richie’s left hand was supporting Jack’s head and he stroked the baby’s head with his thumb.

“Listen, Jackalope,” Richie murmured, adjusting the bottle so that Jack could get more formula, “I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I know I’d die for you already and you’re only like, three months old. You don’t even have teeth yet. I mean, you do, but they’re still stuck in your freakishly soft skull. Anyway. We’ll figure it out, yeah? Your dad will figure it out.”

Richie sniffed, and Eddie couldn’t fucking take it anymore. He’d already passed his Let Richie Be Self Deprecating threshold that afternoon when Eddie’d tried to compliment his frankly stupid broad shoulders.

“Rich, you know you’re already a fucking amazing dad, right?” Eddie said, and Richie jumped a little, startled.

“He started it,” Richie said, pointing at Jack with a finger. “Didn’t you, you little pudgy weirdo? Yeah?” Richie sing-songed.

Eddie rolled his eyes and joined Richie against the wall, sinking down and leaning against his husband. He reached out to stroke the back of his finger along Jack’s cheek, and Jack gurgled happily.

Richie put the now-empty bottle down and shifted so that Jack was resting on both Richie’s right leg and Eddie’s left. They looked down at their baby, who grinned back up at them and reached up, waving his arms. Eddie poked him gently on the nose, and he laughed.

“I mean it, by the way,” Eddie said, turning to look Richie in the eye. “You’re already a great dad. But I understand why you’re worried.”

Richie smiled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips. “I have Generalized Anxiety Disorder, babe. I wake up worried.”

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, well, I think you’re going to be fine. I mean, look at him. He loves you.”

“He has no object permanence,” Richie says seriously. But he leans a little closer to Eddie anyway.

They sit like that for a while until Jack drifts off to sleep and Eddie drags himself up off the floor. “Come on, pops, let’s swaddle him so we can go back to sleep. I’m fucking exhausted.”

Richie followed him into the bedroom, handing Jack off to Eddie and watching as Eddie swiftly and gently wrapped Jack back up in his swaddle and lowered him into the bassinet. Jack didn’t wake up once.

“Fuck, he’s beautiful,” Eddie said, smiling. He smiled so much nowadays. It was strange, but he liked it.

“Takes after your mom.”

“Oh, fuck you, Rich.” Eddie laughed quietly, shoving Richie. He fell back into bed and reached up, dragging Eddie back with him.

“You did that already, today. Twice.”

Laughing, they curled up against each other, Eddie’s leg thrown over Richie’s, his head on Richie’s chest. Richie kissed Eddie’s head.

“Love you, Spaghetti.”

“Love you, too, fuckwad.”

Richie fell back to sleep first, as he always did. His soft snoring was like a white noise machine, and Eddie closed his eyes, smiling once more against Richie’s chest. They’d killed an evil intergalactic space clown. They’d be good parents.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @bigtextozier on the bird site


End file.
